Tales of the Castaway
by Dolphinsea
Summary: A pride of lions that border a mysterious jungle finds themselves in jeopardy of what lies inside it's mysteries inside. Lore of evil spirits haunt the pride's history. When a young Prince and his mischievious sister fall into the trap, the spirits emerge
1. Prologue: Dragon's Blood

A strange land came into being at the dawn of the creation of our world. The world was named Unabii and given a task that all of the good creatures of the land lived keep the water of their neighboring world flowing, the wind carrying the seeds of the earth, and light of the world shining brightly.

Though there were the creatures of light and Balance, a beginning of darkness and Chaos was soon to be born in a black room of an old castle where no light could penetrate it's cold stone walls. A shadowy figure waited silently for its visitor to appear that would change and corrupt the world that Unabii had protected so long.

Through the crevices, a black liquid, churning and bubbling, oozed it's way into the room. In it's sticky grip, it held an old parchment scroll crusted with age and a bright red ribbon hanging behind the mess. A golden seal kept the parchment closed shut as it silently made it's way toward another creature, it's bright eyes shown in the dark shining purple. Content flooded through the waiting creature as the creature's grabbed the scroll with its thorn like claws.

"Finally, After so many years of waiting," The creature said holding up, the beast eyes penetrating the scroll in triumph, "I've got the Hidden's Scroll!"

"What importance is the need of this old piece of paper," A sharp, deep voice cut through the room. Out from the sludge, another creature formed and in a slinky way, presued the scroll which was held fiercely in the other creature's grip, "My Lady, you could take that world in your grasp easily, they have been dependant way too long by our Balances. What could this parchment bring you don't already have." the creature reached out to grab it, planning to find what it's liege was so desperate to find.

"The Balances can easily over run just the two of us, we need someone to-" The beast snapped her grip up on the scroll, jerking it away from the other closing who was closing in, She glared at him "Take on them as we snatch what is rightfully ours, and now we see what we shall need to carry it out."

She put the parchment down and pinched the golden seal with care, her eyes beaming in cold-hearted triumph, but before she could go upon opening the seal, a red and golden light broke the cold darkness as the door to the castle came open. As the light landed upon the oozing creature, it became a muscular looking feline, with bold tan and yellow colors. His handsome green eyes in shock as a young cat was thrown in.

The poor creature slid in bruised and bleeding next to where the two stood in the darkness.

"Where is it? The scroll!" A voice yowled, a bright animal stepped into the room, the sun in her pelt spreading golden red lights into the room, "YOU!" she looked at the tan cat, "You were a part of this? I should of known."

"Ma'am-I mean, My Lady," The cat stuttered, trying to keep a smile on his face as he bounded closer, "I was just coming here as soon as I had discovered this treacherous trick that had been placed upon our land. The Dark Lady has been planning this against the Balances, I came to fight for our homeland."

"Don't listen to him, My Queen," The mangled cat croaked as he lay on the floor.

"Silence, Roho," The queen barked impatiently, "You've given me enough information about this plot already."

"Traitor!" The Dark Lady spat, fire tensifying in her eyes.

"What is done is done," Roho said, looking at her, with a smirk on his face, "I have chosen my path."

"My Queen, if you would please-" The tan cat tried to say.

"I've heard enough of you already too, Chaos" The Queen said backing away to show half of the tan cat as he is, a dark oozing creature that is formed up in the light to what he wishes, "I'll be sure to give you a suitable punishment as we get these rebellious acts ceased."

"My Queen, I beg of you to give me mercy!" He pleaded taking a step forward but as he did, something blocked his path to the light. He growled with anger, roaring is revenge to the Queen as she stepped toward the Dark Lady.

"Give me The Hidden's Scroll!" She demanded, stepping closer toward her, The Queen was wise from her many years of power and already knew what dangers laid inside of the parchment was dangerous to both worlds.

"NEVER!" she growled. She hissed a chant as she scratched at the stones and they began glowing bright purple all around the room. The Queen knew that there was only one chance of this and the chance would soon close on it. She lashed out her paw quickly and knocked it away, but towards Chaos who had handled it once before.

"Goodbye, My Queen," The Dark Lady cackled, "You'll come to learn that our way is coming sooner than you hoped."

With that haunting message, the three traitors left the castle grounds in a black void landing through the darkness. Time and space seemed to stop. They laid there, compressed by the darkness untill the three traitors had broken through and all fell into a deep coarse jungle.

The Dark Lady paused and breathed in triumphantly and took in her surroundings, "The scroll, Chaos." She motioned toward the sludge that had a vague resemblance to a cat. He slithered his way toward her and put it in her grasp. He was anxious and curious, obviously it held great power if the High Queen wanted it as much as the Dark Lady did. Maybe it would help him in some way too...

As The Dark Lady took the scroll into her claws, Roho crawled closer, his childish curiousity pulling him in, she pulled back, "That's right, we'll have a punishment for you, traitorous scum, but seeing as you've already signed the pact, you little child, you cannot leave without my consent. Now..." She quickly pulled open the seal and a blank scroll flew open, letting out a burst of magic that soon wrote on the page. The Dark Lady began to read:

_**"I see you've been through a deal to find me,**_

_**so your wishes our granted in these sentences of three:"**_

with that she fell silent along with the other two as it wrote out her wishes.

"What does it mean, My Lady?" Roho asked anxiously, He looked down, only two words intranced him.

After its words were written, a red dragon imprinted itself on one side and a majestic lion on the other. They seemed to be locked in battle, holding their paws ready to attack each other.

The Dark Lady closed the scroll, "Roho, for a traitor, you may have some use to me. YOU will find me our subject."

"Me?" He yelped, "No, no, no, no, I don't think so...They're asking for-"

"It won't happen at the beginning, especially without our main subject...Dragon's Blood!"


	2. Chapter 1: A Lazy Day

Tales of the Castaway Chapter 1:

A Lazy Day

Deep in the heart of an untouched land, a lush jungle intertwined with a vast desert. Its vines had grown over many years ago, engulfing the desert as it had once done to many others. Small bodies of water dappled the outskirts of where the two lands touched with a respectful hand. There are many stories of how these two came to meet, some to scare the inhabitants that lived near this place, others that were used as blessings. No matter which story was told, the creatures that lived near the area never treaded too far into its dark canopies.

Legends told that one hero, a brave warrior born on Leo's Day, would returns to free his homeland from the evils that inhabited the jungle, bringing peace to their world. The angered spirits new of this hero and his destiny, sending out an order to reach the labyrinth of the Shadows, a dark river called A Be Danda which led to the home of the evil spirits.

The hero stepped down the water carved stone steps, their cool wet surface slippery to the touch. He paused a moment on his final stride, before he took on his final destiny. The cave grew dark the farther in, and the rushing water's swoosh was near. He stepped his front paw down off the stairs into…Water. The hero squinted his eyes looking for a green light not too far away in the cave where the spirits were known to inhabit. Slowly he made his way into the dark, murky water. It was too quiet seeing as he was so close to where his foes had been hiding for way too long. He began to swim a little closer, the river becoming deeper with every kick to the other side. His ears were flattened and ready for whatever came. A trickle of water landed on his nose, as if to kiss him good luck, he closed his eyes, remembering….

CRACK! The sound came from upstream followed by a noise that sounded like rumbling thunder. He stopped, treading the water, "Shadows," He murmured. He remained still, keeping only his head above water. He bared his teeth as the sound rolled closer to the hero.

A black cloud burst into small tunnels above the water in A Be Danda, drowning out what little light the river had and the bright green aura that came from beyond him. The hero was unparsed by the size of the shadows, but as the cloud swarmed, loud screeches and red glinting eyes came from the cloud and with a loud screech dived toward the hero. It sliced out at the hero, making a huge gash just below his right eye, he roared thrashing out , falling deeper into the waters. He felt something odd, something below him had grabbed him, holding on to his back legs. As it dragged him under, he saw its green eyes burn into his fur, almost mocking him with triumph. He held his breath, trying to hold in what little air he had left….Air! I need air!

"Stop it Kufa! You've held him down way to long!" A voice piped into a young lion's ears. But the hero did not come out of the black waters of A Be Danda, instead a golden furred lion burst out of the Ukame lagoon water relieved of the pressure, coughing up the sandy water that he had swallowed shaking himself to get rid of the water in his black messy make and spraying it on his two companions, "Thank you, Ina…" He said acknowledging his friend, then he turned menacingly to his little sister, "Kufa, next time we play a game, don't get TOO into it."

Kufa leaped out of the water, quickly shaking out her light creamy yellow pelt, "Well sorry, Princey, " She said with her sarcastic smirk on her face, "Then how about next time, I'll be the hero instead of you? Hmmm?"

Raomba stood up in the lagoon water as he watched his sister walk away. "That's what I get for trying to show responsibility," Raomba sighed letting the cool water soak up all of the warmth of the Desert sun. 'Why did he have to take care of Kufa while his father was away somewhere? Dad doubt…That can't be real right?' He looked to see out on the outskirts of the Ukame, many lionesses were just finishing up their sunbathing after a long afternoon hunt. Not much passed through here, but the antelope that wandered during migration and the fish in the ponds in the brush around Ukame.

"Your Father believes in you, Raomba," Ina replied swimming up to him , "There's no reason to believe otherwise."

"Yah, but it's not him who needs convincing," Raomba said trailing off, avoiding Ina's crystal blue eyes.

"Well then whoever it is, they should get a splash of water aimed right at their face," Ina replied jokingly, splashing Raomba. He dunked his head quickly, popping back up to squirt her in the face with the water. With a laugh the two adolescent lions splashed each other playfully, ignoring the angered grunts of the lionesses snoozing in the shade a good few yards away who were getting splashed as well by the two.

"Look out below!" Kufa called leaping off the top of the tree that covered the lagoon, splashing Raomba and Ina with an enormous wave. They all emerged from the water giggling and holding big smiles, finally letting the silence rule over their fun. A small rustle in the bushes came from the small palms that laced the side of the Ukame Desert, entering into the Mwitu Jungle.

Ina looked up, slightly alarmed, "Odd….No one's ever allowed to venture into Mwitu…."

"Yah, cause of the vanishing cubs, OOOOOOOOHHHH," Kufa replied, wriggling her front paws, "It's just an old myth right?"

"No kidding around, Kufa," Raomba replied, "There are many cubs have with the same attitude as you have that have vanished too.

"Nayla…." Ina said, her eyes watering. Nayla was Ina's sister who had been taken from her and her family a few months before Kufa was born. Many of the Oasis Pride kept the cubs close and had a watchful eye on them, but soon after another lion cub was snatched away. Raomba's Father, King Jangwa, became severely cross and almost decided to leave their homeland until the attacks on the cubs had stopped.

Raomba gave Ina a lick on the cheek, "Don't worry." he said slowly. Her eyes gleamed with tears, the blue turning even brighter and fuller in the setting sun.

"Yuck!" Kufa replied flinching and her green eyes squinted as she looked away, but what she saw made her expression change to alert, "Oh Princey, its Father!"

Raomba looked up to see his father, a large golden lion with a flowing black mane, standing in the desert sand in front of the setting sun. Raomba had heard all of his life that he looked just like him, and the more he grew older, the more he agreed. He seemed to be beckoning his two cubs toward him.

"Looks as though King Jangwa needs you, I'll be with Afua if you need me later," Ina said nodding slowly, Raomba licked her cheek again, "See you tomorrow." He broke a warm smile, then he stepped out of the water and trotted away with Kufa galloping behind him. The sand felt warm and comforting as the last rays of sunshine fell into night.

As the two reached their father he nudged his young daughter toward her mother, Gaela, who was sitting near the other lionesses, "Go to your mother, I need to talk to Raomba alone."

"But, Dad!" Kufa began to protest, then a sharp look came from her father, silencing her protest. Slowly, she trotted away from her father, leaving the uneasy Raomba alone with his father.

'Oh man,' Raomba thought cautiously, of course when it came to his father, his sister is nowhere to gather the attention.

"I would like to talk to you about the upcoming future of yours," Jangwa said with a concerned tone to his voice, "Come walk with me."

As they had padded out far enough out of the desert Jangwa stopped and sat down, looking at the night sky, "You know I won't be here forever."

Raomba stopped walking, he knew where is father was going. He stared at his father, a part of him didn't want to listen, but the other told him that his father cared for him along for many others.

"I need to make sure this Pride is safe, especially from the Mwitu Jungle. One day, my responsibility will become your responsibility. Our lives are peaceful, but darkness can loom in any place of light."

"Father, I-"

"I'm not finished; legends play a part in the ruling of a king much more than you think, and with your betrothal coming up…"

'Betrothal,' Raomba said, his mind wandered, Ina was to be the queen, or Princess for now, tomorrow and a ceremony was going to happen and seal the betrothal. He loved Ina , more than anything else in the world, he just couldn't figure out how to tell her…

"RAOMBA!" He growled snapping his son to attention, "Listen, you have many responsibilities, and slacking on them is not a good way to begin as king. I understand I've been training you only for a few months, but you have to realize once your heart is into what you need to do, I'll always be there." King Jangwa looked at his only son and gave him an expected smile. Something worried Jangwa, but he shoved it away. His son had a kind heart, but that wasn't enough to rule a pride. He needed…Jangwa stared down at his son who looked at him intently.

"Dad," Raomba said.

"Hmm?" King Jangwa replied.

"About Ina….How do I, I mean…I don't know if she'll even say…" Raomba stuttered, hoping to get the point across to father. He looked up, eyes wide to see his father smile warmly.

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do," He replied with a warm smile putting his huge paw on Raomba's head and messed up his already wiry and damp mane. Raomba smiled to his father. He regretted being told his responsibilities, but his father always made it up to him.

"I'll be sure to remember that."


End file.
